Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel that utilizes one single transparent conductive pattern layer to form a touch sensing element.
Description of the Related Art
With the fast progress of technologies, touch panels, featuring human-machine interactions, are extensively applied in electronic products including smart phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet computers and laptop computers. A touch sensing element in a conventional touch panel is formed by a plurality of driving electrodes and a plurality of sensing electrodes that are in a staggered arrangement. To prevent the two from electrical connection, the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes are respectively formed from two conductive layers. As such, in a conventional touch panel, positions of these two conductive layers need to be aligned using an alignment machine during the manufacturing process, hence likely causing an alignment precision issue. Further, an insulating layer needs to be additionally provided between the conductive layers to insulate the two from each other. Moreover, when the touch panel is integrated with a display panel, an image of the display panel needs to penetrate through a larger number of conductive layers, leading to degraded brightness and quality of a display image.